


promise

by oceanic (jangmun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, But it's a short snippet of a larger au I had, M/M, kinda plotless, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/oceanic
Summary: It's all a matter of work.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	promise

“Do you really have to go?”

Wonwoo turns around to a groggy Junhui, bleary eyed from just waking up, still entangled in the sheets and clearly half asleep. It’s a devastating scene, really, and the urge to give up on the plan and cuddle his boyfriend for the rest of the morning is strong, though he fights it off at the last minute.

“I’m sorry.”

It’s an open betrayal of trust. Junhui knows that he has to go, knows that Wonwoo wouldn’t if he had the choice not to, knows that this is important for the safety of their future. Still, it must be done, and he’s still breaking that fragile promise.

_Please don’t leave me again._

Junhui sits up more, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes, and before Wonwoo can blink arms are wrapped around his waist, and his boyfriend is snuggled into his back. “I wish we would live a normal life.”

It’s a wish that almost breaks Wonwoo’s heart. He’d heard it a few times before, and every time the realization dawns on both of them that their lives could never be normal, that even if they managed to escape the grasps of their jobs, they’d never be able to assimilate into normal life, because both of them would miss the thrill and adventure of not being guaranteed a tomorrow to stay put for too long.

Junhui doesn’t let go, mumbling angry curses— not at Wonwoo but at their boss— and he can feel the fabric of his shirt begin to dampen, and he realizes Junhui is crying now.

He caves in and gives him a hug, pulling him as close to his chest at he can, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and whispering that everything will be a alright. But it’s an empty promise, and the both of them know this. And Wonwoo knows he’s running late but he promised to let Junhui be first, for as long as he could keep it that way realistically.

And eventually comes the time that Wonwoo must break his promise, and Junhui slips back under the sheets, closing his eyes but never falling back asleep. _We can make things work, you just have to let me help._

Wonwoo walks out the room without another word, not that another word needs to be spoken. Junhui knows, Wonwoo knows, and he knows that when he finally making it down the stairs the tears don’t stop, and he hiccups and takes a minute just to lean against the wall to recompose himself, because it’s hitting him harder than he realizes.

“ _Wonwoo.” Junhui pulls out the chair across from him. “I’m tired of this being one sided. It’s always about you.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s always your commitment issues.”_

_“I’m trying.”_

_“Make a promise with me, Wonwoo.” Junhui grabs his hand. “Just promise me that this is the last time that you leave me. We work things out, together.”_

Technically Wonwoo isn’t breaking up with Junhui. He can’t imagine doing it again. But still, he leaves Junhui alone, for undetermined amount of time, and this time Wonwoo isn’t even sure he’ll make it back.

When he gathers himself, he’s ready to begin work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hh In all honesty this is kinda lamely written. But I'd always wanted to write this au for a while now but had never gotten around to it. So I decided to write a small snippet of a larger plot point i had in mind, hoping that maybe it would spark some motivation to write something longer. Still unsure.
> 
> But I really hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
